Everybody Cut Footloose
by MelanieCat45
Summary: Modern AU. The newsies and female OCs from the TNRPG are living in modern New York City, attending Duane High, and putting on their high school musical of Footloose. Practices, relationships, and typical high school drama dominate their lives.
1. Footloose Opening

"Been workin' so hard!" Rosetta danced her way onto the stage, belting out the opening notes. From the audience, Lilly and Lucy cheered, dancing along with the music since they weren't on stage. Rosetta beamed out at the others in the audience, catching sight of Jack and winking at him. "I'm punching my card! Eight hours, for what? Oh tell me what I got." With that, Rosetta spun away to join the dancers on stage, quickly slipping into her place next to Swifty in the front row, grinning at him. He grinned back, pulling her into the dance and the choreographed poses on the beats.

"Been workin' so hard!" Pittie burst onto the stage in a flurry of energy, eliciting more cheers from the actors not on stage. "I'm punching my card. Eight hours, for what?" The chorus joined in on the, "For what? For what? For what? For what?"

Sassy made her way onstage from the opposite side as Pittie, smirking as she sang. "Been workin' too damn hard! I'm punchin' that same card! Eight hours bustin' my butt! Oh tell me what I got."

Sassy and Pittie turned to join the dancers, who were moving downstage with Snitch, Rosetta, and Swifty leading the way. The two girls joined the front row on the ends, bright smiles pasted on their faces as they followed along with the dance teacher who stood in front of the stage, hectically running the dances in case anyone forgot.

"Hey, hey, Ren! I heard you're moving away!"

"What, he's leaving Chicago?"

"Ren's leaving Chicago?"

"That's right, I'm leaving you bums for the wide open spaces!" Snitch grinned at Blink, Swifty, and Snipeshooter, who clustered around him.

"What he means is he's moving to some little hick town no one's ever heard of," Snipeshooter laughed.

"I bet they don't even have a zip code!" Blink punched Snitch's arm.

"Hey, people are flocking to it from all over!" Snitch argued, a bit defensively.

"Yeah? What's the name of it?" Swifty countered.

"You can find it on any map!"

"What's the name of it?" Blink raised an eyebrow.

"It's in the middle of everything!"

"What's the name of it?" The three boys chorused together.

"…Bomont."

"BOMONT? WHERE THE HELL IS BOMONT?" The rest of the chorus joined in, making Snitch shake his head and return to his place in the dancing as Pittie, Sassy, and Rosetta danced their way downstage.

"You're playing so cool. Obeying every rule." They smiled and grinned at each other as they sang, focusing on the tight harmonies. "Dig way down in your heart, you're yearning, burning for…"

"Somebody to tell you, that life ain't passing you by!" The girls rejoined the chorus, singing as they danced. Rosetta spun into Swifty's arms as Sassy did the same with Snitch, both pairs dancing in front of the rest of the chorus with more difficult choreography.

Mrs. Darbus beamed and bobbed her head along with the music, confident everything would go well.

That is, until Swifty hoisted Rosetta into a lift, his foot slipped, and both came crashing down. Along with the entire number.

"Rosa!" Jack was on his feet in a moment and leaping up on stage. "Are you okay?" He knelt down and held out his hands to her, his brow furrowed in concern.

She smiled at him, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Swifty broke my fall…" Her face changed abruptly and she rapidly moved off Swifty. "Oh, my God, are you okay?"

Swifty had closed his eyes for a moment and once Rosetta moved off him, he slowly sat up and opened them. "Yeah, I guess so… I don't think I broke anything, anyway."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Swifty. I think I jumped wrong or something!"

"No, no, my foot just slipped. It's not your fault, Rosa, okay?"

Rosetta nodded hesitantly as Mrs. Darbus made her way up on stage. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Swifty smiled at her, pushing himself up to stretch out his legs. "I think I'm good."

Jack helped Rosetta up, gently rubbing her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She shook her head at him. "Positive. I'm a cheerleader, I'm survived worse falls." She quickly kissed his cheek before turning to join Swifty in stretching out. She nudged his shoulder lightly. "Drop me again and Jack might kill you."

Swifty glanced over at the football player who was returning to his seat in the audience. Swifty gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I won't. Or, I'll try not it. It's not my fault the stage is slippery."

Rosetta laughed. "I know. I'm sure it was a one time thing, we'll practice in the dance room after rehearsal, okay?"

"Okay." He grinned at her as Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands for attention.

"Okay, kids! Everyone's okay, so we're running from the top! Places, please!"


	2. Girl Gets Around

((AN: This chapter contains foreplay and almost sex. Also, I have a headcanon that Duane High is a uniform school. I have no idea why. Hence the uniform shirts and ties and such.))

They had been rehearsing "The Girl Gets Around" all afternoon. It probably had only been an hour or so, but it certainly seemed that way to Snoddy. Every time they ran through the number, Lilly's dancing got a bit more sensual, her hands roamed a bit lower down his back, her kisses got a bit less stagey and a bit more teasing. She was trying to break him, he knew it.

Horse and Shemp weren't helping. Between runs, they smirked and laughed and Shemp kept high-fiving Lilly, which annoyed Snoddy. He could barely handle this singing and dancing thing, let alone practically grinding with his girlfriend on stage in front of the drama and dance teachers. The only small blessing was Itey not being there, because every time he saw the rehearsals for any Chuck and Ariel scenes he got this look on his face like he would love nothing better than to leap up on stage and drag Snoddy away from Lilly. It definitely made Snoddy nervous.

"All right, kids, one final run through and you can go." Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands together and cued the pianist, Lilly sauntering out as the music began.

"Hey, Cranston, what are you doing with the preacher's daughter?" Horse snickered and elbowed Shemp.

"Anything that I want." Snoddy moved behind Lilly, running his hands around her waist and down her hips as he sang.

"Oh yeah? And what does she get out of it?" Shemp raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything that she needs." Snoddy wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, leaning down to kiss her neck, but she smirked and slipped out of his grasp.

"Like you'd know."

"Well, she'd like you to think she was born yesterday, with her innocent looks and her little town ways. When she's smilin' at me she's got angels in her eyes." Snoddy followed after her, grabbing her hand and spinning her into his arms. She giggled and ducked under his arms, sauntering across the stage. "But I've seen how she moves and this girl really cooks! She's taught me some tricks ya can't learn in books and I'm starting to think she's a devil in disguise." During the verse, he moved over to Shemp and Horse, watching Lilly hop up on a set piece and cross her legs, smirking at them.

The other two boys joined in on the chorus. "The girl gets around! She knows what she likes. I got what she needs! Just wait'll tonight! We'll both make out move, we'll cover some ground. The girl gets around around around around around! Good God this girl gets around!" They moved in the choreographed dance, with lots of pelvic thrusting and what the dance teacher deemed "cool arm movements".

Lilly slipped off the set piece and made her way over to the boys. Snoddy came towards her, running a hand along her waist before leaning against the set.

"Ariel, God's gonna strike you down with a lightning bolt!" Shemp snickered.

"No, she's not." Lilly smirked, draping an arm over each of their necks.

"She's not?" Horse raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent!" Shemp gave Horse a high-five, grinning.

"Yeah, he likes to pretend he's a man among men. But with his hands in his pockets he can't count to ten!" She giggled, moving her arms so she could saunter over to Snoddy. "Don't worry baby, your secret's safe with me."

Horse and Shemp looked at each other before pointing to Snoddy. "Busted!"

"And he bores me to tears with his beers and his bikes." She trailed her hand along Snoddy's chest before pulling him up and downstage with her. "But I keep him around, cause when temptation strikes?" Smirking, she pulled him to stand behind her. He smirked back and grabbed her hips, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I've got the motor – he's got the key!"

The boys launched into the chorus again, with Lilly and Snoddy dancing together. Eventually, she jumped up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed her.

Against his mouth, she murmured, "Getting a little excited, are we?"

"Why do you say that?" His eyes opened slowly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no particular reason…" She giggled and shifted her legs so he would let her down. Once she was standing again, she smirked up at him, trailing a hand down his chest. "Just wondering." With that, she skipped off to ask Mrs. Darbus something, leaving him to gather his stuff together and mentally groan about his teasing girlfriend.

Horse and Shemp took off quickly, followed by the dance teacher. Darbus had been packing up as she talked to Lilly and after glancing around the empty auditorium, told Lilly to turn off all the lights when she left. With that, she quickly left, leaving Lilly to collect her things.

Snoddy leaned against the stage, waiting for her to get ready to go. As she hoisted her backpack on her shoulder, he sighed. "Finally."

She giggled at that. "C'mon." Winking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him backstage, dropping her backpack in the hallway and indicating he should do the same. He did, slightly perplexed.

"Lil, what are we doing?"

She gazed at him for a moment, then sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're slow today," she observed, pulling him into the dressing room. He didn't have time to reply before she was pushing him against the wall and kissing him while working to undo his uniform shirt.

Snoddy was a bit surprised, honestly. But he certainly didn't want to tell her no. "Lilly…" He pulled away from her, his hands gripping her hips as he looked down at her. "What are we doing?"

She gazed up at him, her eyebrows quirked in amusement. "I did not just spend all rehearsal teasing you for you to ask what we're doing."

He gaped at her, glancing around in concern. "Lil, we're in school. Someone could catch us."

She sighed impatiently. "There's no security cameras in the theatre. It's five o'clock on a Friday afternoon. No one's going to catch us."

Snoddy looked down for a moment before muttering, "Fuck it. You have got to stop teasing me like that." With that, he leaned down to kiss her, yanking her hips toward him.

She giggled into the kiss, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck as her tongue teased against his lips. He parted his lips to dart his tongue into her mouth, his hands slipping under her blouse, making her shiver.

Lillian slipped her hands down to quickly undo his tie and toss it behind her before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She kept kissing him, her eyes half closed and her tongue fighting with his for dominance.

He smirked into the kiss, slipping his hands out to yank off her blouse and tie, tossing them off to the side. His hands trailed up her sides to run along the lower edge of her bra.

She moaned softly, yanking off his shirt and roughly undoing his belt and pants, shoving them down.

Snoddy smirked, reaching around to undo her bra as he kicked off his pants. "Eager, aren't you?"

She laughed, quickly unzipping her skirt and kicking it away from her legs. "Don't tell me you're not."

He snorted, managing to undo her bra and slipping it off her shoulders. "Cause you're such a damn tease."

She giggled. "You love it."

He smirked down at her. "Yeah, I do." He pushed himself away from the wall, turning and pinning her against the wall where he just was. His hands trailed up her sides to rub at her breasts as he roughly kissed her again.

She moaned softly, kissing back hungrily. She trailed her hands down his chest to play with the waistband to his underwear, one hand brushing against his crotch teasingly.

He groaned slightly against her lips before trailing kisses down her neck.

She inhaled sharply, biting back a moan as her head tilted back. Her hand stopped trailing against his crotch and she arched her back into him.

He smirked, still kissing down to her collarbone and running his hands down her sides to slip off her underwear.

She shivered. "Oh, God…" Biting back a moan, she kicked off her underwear and let her fingers dance along the waistband of his underwear before yanking them down.

He kicked away his underwear and hoisted her up, his hands gripping her hips as he trailed kissed back up to her mouth.

She hooked her legs around his waist, her back pressed against the wall and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed back, licking and nipping at his lips.

"Come on, Sassy, no one's gonna be in here!" A voice from outside the door made Lillian and Snoddy freeze, Lillian craning her head to see over Snoddy's shoulder as the door swung open. At the sight of the people there, she squeaked and ducked her head back down. Snoddy frowned and turned to see who it was, paling when he realized who it was.

"Hey, Snoddy!" The boy at the door laughed, leaning on he girl next to him, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Lilly, is that you? Oh, my God. In the dressing room?" The girl snorted.

"Shut up…." Snoddy blushed and looked around for the nearest clothes, letting Lillian down to snatch up his underwear and a discarded shirt for her. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

"Nope!" Sassy chirped, skipping into the room and grabbing Lillian's underwear and skirt and waving them at her. "Naughty girl, Lilly! What if a teacher caught you?" Behind her, the boy continued to laugh, leaning against the door frame.

"God, shut up, Blink!" Snoddy rolled his eyes and yanked on his underwear, moving away from Lillian as soon as she had the shirt on to grab his pants. Lillian made a face at Sassy.

"Sassy…" She hissed, grabbing at the clothes the other girl held out. "Theatre tradition! Don't tell me you haven't already done it with Snitch in here!"

Sassy laughed. "Babe, we've done it all over the school!"

Blink gagged behind her. "Don't need to hear it, Sassy. But Snoddsburger, good on, ya getting some!" He smirked at Snoddy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut your damn mouth!" Snoddy glared and yanked on his shirt, gathering up the rest of his clothes and glancing over at Lillian, who was zipping up her skirt. "Come on, Lil."

She cheerfully waved to Sassy and Blink. "Have fun! Don't destroy the dressing room." Snoddy rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the room, to the sound of Sassy's and Blink's laughter.

"No one's in the school at this time…" he muttered to her, grabbing his backpack. "We're not gonna get caught." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shush. Does anyone every expect Sassy and Blink to show up?" She sighed, hugging him quickly before hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders. "So I take it anywhere in the school is out?"

"Definitely out." He snorted slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Fine. Come on, walk me to the subway." She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a damn tease."

"And my mom and Frank are at work. Quiet apartment, I have a queen-sized bed..." She winked, leaving him to figure out the rest.

"What? Oh." Snoddy smirked and pulled her out of the theatre, making her giggle slightly. Behind them, they could hear the bark of Blink's laughter and Sassy's snickers.

"Good God, that girl gets around!"

"Shut up, Blink, that's one of my best friends!"

"Sorry, Sass. True, though."

"Still. Shut it."

"Shutting."


End file.
